<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so golden by soperiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858425">you're so golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso'>soperiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Fluff, M/M, johnny and peter being adorable idiots, someone asked me what this fic was about and all i could say was .... autumn vibes, that's it no plot just vibes, who apparently don't know how to rake a lawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marry me,” says Peter, way too earnest for Johnny’s heart to handle.</p><p>“Let’s start raking before May gets home,” Johnny says.</p><p>__</p><p>Or: Peter Parker, Johnny Storm, and a leaf pile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny Storm stands outside of Aunt May’s house on the chilly doorstep that leads into the cozy, memory-filled place. His foot taps softly against the concrete beneath him as he waits, sighing and checking his phone for the fifteenth time.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I’m here,” Peter says, rushing across the lawn and up to Johnny, “It was insane, there was this five-car pileup and I couldn’t just <em> not </em> do anything so I-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Johnny says, his lips turning up at the corners, “I get it. Superhero things.”</p><p>Peter smiles back at him, leaning over to press a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. If asked, Johnny will adamantly insist that the blush that spreads across his face is from the <em> cold</em>, thank you very much. </p><p>“Did you bring a rake?” Johnny asks, reaching over to grab one from where it rests against the side of the house.</p><p>Peter, who had been distracted by a passing dog on a walk, quickly turned his head to face Johnny. “Shit, sorry, I forgot. I can just web ‘em up, though.” He does little <em> thwip thwip </em> motions with his hands.</p><p>Johnny laughs at Peter’s antics. “Here,” he says, handing Peter a rake, “I brought an extra.”</p><p>“Marry me,” says Peter, way too earnest for Johnny’s heart to handle.</p><p>“Let’s start raking before May gets home,” Johnny says, decidedly walking down the steps and away from any fake (fake, right?) marriage proposals (you never know with Peter), “You know she won’t want us helping.”</p><p>Peter chuckles, grabbing his rake and jumping past all of the steps to land right next to Johnny. “I can do it myself, boys,” he says, in a poor imitation of May’s voice.</p><p>Johnny bonks Peter on the head with his rake, making sure to keep the pointy side facing up. “Respect your elders,” he jokes.</p><p>Peter clutches the top of his head in mock agony, “You bastard! The chutzpah on you, young man. I outta teach you a lesson.”</p><p>“I <em> will </em> flame on.”</p><p>“Oh, will you?” Peter says, throwing his rake to the side and shooting out a web to pull Johnny’s legs out from under him.</p><p>“That does it,” Johnny says, tossing aside own rake and reaching down to gather a pile of leaves in his arms, “You’re really in for it now.” With that, Johnny throws the entire pile right at Peter’s face. </p><p>Peter splutters, leaves caught in his eyebrows and sticking to his lips and hanging from the strands of his hair. He reaches down, gathering his own pile and flinging it at Johnny’s face.</p><p>Johnny doesn’t retaliate, electing to stare out at the yard instead, “Should we, like, actually start raking things up?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably. I’ll get the left side, you get the right?”</p><p>Johnny nods, grabbing his rake and getting to work.</p><p>They rake all of the leaves in the yeard into a ridiculously large pile in the center of the lawn—it’s as wide as Johnny’s arm span and tall enough to reach his thighs.</p><p>Johnny stands in front of it, admiring the way the various shades of brown and orange come together to form a dark mass that glows when the sun hits it just right. </p><p>Peter moves to stand next to Johnny, staring at the pile as well. Johnny side-eyes him, then shoves him into the pile. </p><p>Peter lets out a high-pitched <em> eep </em> as he tumbles forward, landing in the soft leaves.</p><p>“Payback,” Johnny sing-songs, “Sweet, sweet payback.”</p><p>Peter shoots a web out to Johnny’s chest, dragging him into the fray. He’s careful not to send Johnny careening into him, instead bringing him next to Peter and immediately shoving an armful of leaves down his shirt.</p><p>Johnny shudders, the leaves feeling weird and scratchy going down his back.</p><p>From there, they move into a full-out leaf war. Leaves are put in places they really shouldn’t be--Johnny’s pretty sure there’s one in his ear. Both of them can’t seem to stop laughing, though, so Johnny doesn’t count it as much of an issue. He can handle a couple of leaves in his ear if it means that he gets to watch Peter laugh like that. He’d do anything to get to watch Peter laugh like that: his grin nearly splitting his face, shoulders shaking from mirth, a rosy glow covering his cheeks. His laughter is infectious, and Johnny finds himself chuckling alongside him. They fall back into the leaf pile, heads touching. When their laughter fades, they take a moment to simply stare at the sky, watching the clouds pass by and breathing in the cool autumn air.</p><p>Johnny lifts himself up onto his elbow, looking at Peter. “You have a leaf on your lip,” he says, reaching over to remove the offending particle from where it was caught on Peter’s chapped lip.</p><p>“Thanks,” Peter says, softly.</p><p>“Anytime,” Johnny says. Unable to resist the temptation, he leans down to place his lips on Peter’s, moving them softly. </p><p>Peter hums, tangling his hands in Johnny’s hair and pulling him even closer. </p><p><em> The yard work can wait</em>, Johnny thinks. <em> This is more important. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! let me know what you think!</p><p>come hang out with me on <a href="https://soperiso.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>